Visita
by Mariawr
Summary: Drabble/Songfic: Visita de Enjambre/JacobxFux


**Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Reckless no son de mi propiedad**

**Canción: Visita de Enjambre**

Jacob Reckless era uno de los mejores y más populares cazatesoros del mundo del espejo, muchas cosas se decían de él, sus hazañas, su astucia, su profesionalismo, pero también de ser atractivo esto junto a su nómada vida lo convertía en uno de los patanes más carismáticos que no se podía resistir a la sonrisa de una mujer.

_Te pido me perdones_

_Por mis desapariciones_

_El no verte por días_

_No es lo que tu supones_

-Chanute ¿Has visto a Jacob? - preguntó Fux

El hombre hizo una mueca y respiró hondo, evadiendo la mirada de la pelirroja.

-Pues, creo que ayer se fue con una muchacha de cabello rubio

Fux tomó su abrigo agradeció la información asintiendo con la cabeza y salió camino al mercado, mañana tenían que partir, nuevamente ella tenía que hacerse cargo, le molestaba sentir esos celos, se supone que solo eran amigos, A-MI-GOS se repetía en su mente como si me tratara de una niña pequeña.

_Que no es gusto, no es mi voluntad_

_Cree lo que te digo_

_Que, aunque no me veas yo voy a estar_

_Siempre contigo_

Jacob llegó a El Ogro, Chanute se encontraba platicando con unos clientes al parecer nuevos tratando de impresionarlos con alguna de sus historias en sus días de gloria, al verlo entrar lo llamó para presentarlo a su audiencia.

Jacob hizo una mueca tratando de ser lo menos grosero posible, subió a su recámara, estaba vacía, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Esto pasaba cada vez que él pasaba la noche con alguien más, no encontraba a la zorra en la mañana y el sentía culpa.

No entendía si Fux y ella no eran nada, ambos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, pero decidían estar juntos, solo eran negocios, salvar la vida era como cuidar los recursos más importantes que tenían ¿No?

Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormido con esos pensamientos.

_La semana me parte en dos_

_De viernes a domingo_

_Tu visita me repara cuando nos conecta entonces vivo_

_Quiero que te vengas a vivir, todos los días conmigo_

_Quiero que te vengas a vivir, todos los días conmigo_

Fux entró a la habitación con lo que había comprado, se le aceleró el corazón al ver a Jacob recostado, por un momento pensó lo peor pero luego escuchó un ronquido que provenía de su boca abierta y recordó la sensación de despertar sin él.

Iba a recostarse a su lado, pero le daba vergüenza que los celos- que no debía tener- junto con la alegría de su regreso se le reflejaran en el rostro de humana, decidió ponerse la piel.

La zorra comenzó a oler la cara de Jacob al principio lo hizo para despertarlo de forma divertida pero luego comenzó a sentir el olor de la mujer, el perfume mezclado con sudor e incluso le pareció oler algo de duda y culpa. Ella no quería saber todo eso, pero era el precio de ser animal.

_Es el viernes y su amanecer_

_No quiero que te asustes_

_Al despertar no me vas a ver_

_Te ruego no me busques_

_Vive como si estuviera ahí_

_Ya vendrá domingo_

_No te olvides nunca de quien fui_

Fux siguió con su plan de despertarlo, pero no sería amable por lo que su servicio de despertador fue una mordida.

Jacob despertó de una forma brusca, no era la primera vez que sentía esa mordida, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos amarillos, no sabía describir el alivio que le causaba ver esos ojos, no importaba en qué circunstancias, la zorra fue y era la motivación perfecta para salir de todas las situaciones a las que él la exponía, ni siquiera su vida valía tanto como la de ella.

Fux se acurrucó a lado de él, Jacob comenzó a mimarla, amaba que le rascara detrás de su oreja, con un zorro salvaje eso hubiera sido imposible, ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero ambos elegían estar juntos todos los días.

_La semana me parte en dos_

_De viernes a domingo_

_Tu visita me repara cuando nos conecta entonces vivo_

_Quiero que te vengas a vivir, todos los días conmigo_

No era la primera vez ni la última vez que Jacob pasaba la noche con alguien más y aunque odiaba la ausencia, amaba más su regreso, lo más cerca que estaría de él sería como zorra, no quería entregarle su forma humana. Así no.

Al fin y al cabo, él era el famoso de Jacob Reckless y ella solo era la zorra.


End file.
